Back
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Fairy Tail retold with a crossover and different events. Fairy Tail x Overwatch. AU. Yuri. Angela x Lena. Natsu pairing to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

_Back_

 _Fairy Tail retold with a crossover and different events. Fairy Tail x Overwatch. AU. Yuri. Angela x Lena._

 **AN: Alright, I know I haven't written in a while. Before you blow up on me, just know that- fuck it I have no excuse. I've had no fucking motivation to write until recently… Because of the fucking Overwatch Beta dammit. So just fuck it! Crossover because I can pretty much only write Fairy Tail and shit whatever.**

"Did you really have to burn down half the forest, Natsu…"

"What? He had it coming you know! That's what happens when you take my food without permission!" He went on rambling about "stupid wyverns" and other things.

"What am I supposed to do with you…" The king of fire dragons asked himself with a facepalm (or whatever it is for dragons).

Just then, said dragon sensed a strange presence and a multiple cries for help. ' _Is that… Yes. It is. Well, at least facing a demon will help Natsu a bit.'_

"Hey, Natsu," Igneel called his son. "How do you feel about saving a town from a demon?" He asked.

His face lit up at the words. "Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" He yelled, running to his dad's wing to lift him onto his back.

And the two took off.

 **Elsewhere**

"Lena, we have to get out of here while they still don't know we're here!" A twelve year old, blonde, nearly platinum haired girl whispered."

"Not yet Angie. There's something here I want to check out. Leave without me, I'll be there soon," Came the response of a brown haired girl. She had somewhat wild, spiky hair.

"Lena, you're the only person that I've gotten close with in our years together! I don't want to lose you…"

"And you won't! I understand your concern, Angela, but this is something I've been curious about for a while. I've got to do this."

"Lena… Promise me I won't lose you."

"Ange-"

"Promise me," She said, tears beginning to show.

"Angela, I promise you I won't be gone forever. Just get out of here while you can. I'm not sure if what I'm about to do is the smartest thing…"

She gave the blonde haired girl a hug before the two separated and went their own paths.

Both with tears.

 **Back with Igneel and Natsu**

"We're almost there, kid. Brace for landing."

The dragon landed outside the town, far enough that he wouldn't startle anyone fleeing the place, but close enough that Natsu could make it quickly.

He would sit back in case anything bad happened.

Natsu jumped off of his father's back before sprinting at the burning village.

Meanwhile with Igneel, he was in deep thought.

' _How did I not hear this earlier? This demon… No, this etherious… I should've felt his signature from miles away…'_ He cursed himself for his incompetence, angered that the demon had managed to take lives.

 **With Deliora**

"Ice Make: Rosen Krone!" A relatively young, purple haired woman yelled.

She was about to follow up with an attack before she heard a shout of "Thanks for the bind, lady, but I'll take him from here!" As a young boy, maybe 7 years old flew overhead, his hands and feet flaming.

Ur's eyes widened as she saw the kid fly over. She was scared, really. Afraid for the boys safety.

Only when she saw the demon knocked far back did her worry change to shock.

"What the hell was that, kid?!" She yelled at the boy.

"Hold on, will ya!? I'll tell you after I beat this stupid thing down. Bind it again please?" He yelled as he jumped back towards the beast.

Ur reacted quickly and bound the etherious to the ground, only for that binding to be destroyed when the boy hit the demon once again.

' _Damn this kid's strong for his age…'_ she thought in amusement. Of course, he wasn't as strong as her. The only reason she was shocked at first was because of the fact that he could actually move the demon. She was capable of doing so, it's just that she was more focused on protecting stragglers rather than attacking.

Their battle continued, Natsu taking shots at the demon whenever Ur froze it. She also did damage as well, throwing a couple shards of ice, and other projectiles at the demon.

Only when it knew it was cornered, did the etherious do something unexpected.

It's skin darkened, and both Natsu and Ur could tell that it was amassing magical energy.

From a good distance away, Igneel could also feel it.

' _Shit, that etherious know's it won't make it! I have to make it there before it blows.'_ He picked up the ground, and rushed into the village, not caring about being seen anymore.

 **With Lena**

' _So it appears to be some sort of… teleporter? Well, it shouldn't hurt to try… It's called slipstream,'_ She thought to herself. **(I know that it's actually a vehicle, shut up.)**

"Huh… Everything seems fine, really… I wonder why it-"

 **With Angela**

' _Angela Ziegler… That's my name. I've been in this research facility for over 3 years now. Something about my magic they say, has odd properties about it… My only friend is Lena Oxton. She helped me get through. They say something is off with her magic as well. Something about molecular structure…'_ Angela was currently going over everything to reassure herself.

' _That brit, or so she calls herself is one of the most optimistic people I know. We split apart since she claimed she needed to do something… She says we'll see each other again… I just hope that's true.'_

Just then, she heard an explosion, followed by lots of yelling.

"Round up their experiments. We're taking them. If they're here, they obviously have something off about them," She heard.

She had to move. Quickly.

She ran down the corridor as more explosions rocked the lab. She made it closer to the top where the exit was, when she saw an arm from under the rubble.

Her eyes widened.

She ran to the arm and pulled out a girl. She had long, purplish blue hair. "You're going to be alright." She assured the girl, who simply shook her head.

"No, leave me. Please," she said. "Get out of here while you still can!"

Angela couldn't bear it. She took a hold of the girls scratched and cut arm.

And the cuts faded along with the scratches.

Angela didn't notice this. The girl did, however.

Instead of mentioning it, she instead told her once again to leave.

She did.

Well, after the girl yelled at her, did she leave.

 **Back with Natsu**

"What in the fu-" Ur said as she saw a very large creature crash into the demon. Her eyes widened when she recognized what it was.

"Is that… a…" She trailed off.

Natsu tugged on the sleeve of her surprisingly intact jacket. "That's Igneel! He's my dad, you know?" Natsu said with a smile.

Ur stared wide eyed at the dragon beating down the demon. She rubbed her eyes multiple times before simply accepting the fact that there was a dragon in front of her. Surely she's seen weirder things… Right?

"Um, is uh, your dad gonna be okay?" She asked Natsu.

"Of course he is! He's a dragon after all."

They both soon felt the rapid decrease of magical energy coming from the demon, sensing that it was done for.

"Woo! Let's go dad!" Natsu yelled as he ran towards him.

Ur followed him, wanting to get a closer look at the dragon.

"So… You're Igneel. King of both the fire dragons and dragons overall, am I correct?" She asked.

"So you've heard of me?"

"From your crazy kid over there. He literally came flying by and kicked the thing in the face."

"Well, he is my kid afterall. He's gotta have that fiery temper to be a fire dragon, you know."

Ur simply nodded in understanding.

Natsu got on Igneel's back as he prepared to leave.

"Hey, kid!" Ur yelled. "What's your name?"

"The name is Natsu Dragneel! Remember that!" He yelled down to her as Igneel took off.

"Man, people sure are weird. Dad, you know her?" Natsu asked.

"Not directly, but if anything I've heard is true over my times flying around, I think it's safe to say that's Ur Milkovich. She's been traveling for a while, and she's considered one of the greatest elemental mages in the world."

"You think we'll ever see her again?"

"Yes, there's a chance that we see her again…"

' _Though I'm not sure if it's gonna be we if I have to leave soon.'_

"She seems cool! I wanna fight her next time!" He yelled enthusiastically.

And the two flew on through the night, a woman with purple hair watching them disappear over the horizon.

 **With Angela**

She trudged through the snow, the coldness being unbearable.

It got so bad that she eventually collapsed of both exhaustion and the cold.

' _Am I… going to die here?'_ She asked herself. ' _No… I can't. Lena… She said we'll see each other again. I can't give up. Not now. Not ever.'_ She picked herself up, to be met with the sight of a green light in the distance.

It wasn't very far, but she couldn't tell what it was. She walked towards it.

' _That's… That's a bird. No… A phoenix? But why is it green?'_ She carefully picked up the downed creature, gently holding it close to her. Not only did it provide her heat, but she got an odd feeling when near it.

' _What is this? My… My magic? It seems to be slightly raised. What is with this phoenix?'_

She could feel the mythical bird nuzzle closer to her. She liked it. It liked her.

' _No matter. I must continue on. I can't let Lena down. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it.'_

 **Time Skip: July 7th X777**

Natsu awoke to an odd feeling. Very, very odd. He felt warm. Why did he feel warm? He never felt any different temperatures.

He looked down to an arm around him. A feminine arm. He slowly turned his head to see a woman who looked around her late 20's with a mess of fiery orange and red hair.

His eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"I-Igneel? W-what's with you?" He asked wide eyed. His voice woke the woman up.

"Oh, Natsu, I see you're… I fu- I mean, I messed up, didn't I…" She said with a sluggish facepalm, her brain still waking up.

"Well then… This is… Awkward. Hey there, um, Natsu. Uh, you weren't supposed to see this form… Heh."

"What the heck happened to you?" Natsu asked, still staring at his fath-, well, mother.

"So um… Igneel's just a cover up for me… My real name is Iris, but I have an explanation!" She said, bringing her arms up defensively.

"Natsu, you needed a strong father figure, so I decided, hell, why not just act male."

"Why? What's so superior about males? I still think you're awesome. You've taught me everything I know, and you're well, female, so how does that change anything? What matters is that you're you." He said, bringing his newly revealed mother into a small hug.

"Natsu, I have something to tell you… I have to leave today."

"W-wait, why?"

"All the other dragons are also leaving. I planned on leaving earlier, but I wanted to sleep next to you in the form that actually allows me to… I guess I didn't remember what sleep felt like in this form, and, well, I guess I overslept," She said with a chuckle

"Why do you have to leave?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, please know that I don't try to worry you. It's… Well, it's because of a monster named Acnologia. He was a dragon slayer like you… He went mad with his power and slayer enough dragons that he actually turned into a dragon himself."

"But… Why does this make you have to leave?"

"It's to protect you, Natsu. I wasn't actually going to leave. I would only be inside of you."

"Wait, please, da- mom… Can we work something else? I… I don't want to lose you. You're the only family I have right now…"

Iris remained silent, deep in thought.

"You know what, Natsu? How about we go find a guild to join. I've heard of one specific guild that probably suits us best because of how we are."

"Join a guild? Well, if you're with me, I think it's fine if we do. But what's so good about it?"

"Well, the guild's mages have a tendency to wreck things… You know who that sounds like, right?"

"What're you talking about?" He asked. "I don't wreck things… I destroy them."

"Well, Natsu, how about we leave soon? Maybe we'll bump into someone we haven't seen in awhile."

 **With Angela, 3 years after escape**

' _What am I getting wrong with this?'_ She asked herself. In front of her, was what appeared to be a staff. **(I don't feel like explaining what it looks like…)**

' _The wiring looks fine, the material is perfect for this… So what's wrong with it?'_ She asked. She'd been tampering with her invention for a couple weeks now. She made it in hopes of enhancing her magic.

It took her a while before she figured out what to do. Overlaying wires were messing with the influx of her magic. She needed to completely rewire the device.

When she tested it for a 132nd time, to her excitement, the staff worked. She could feel a very small portion of her magic being taken away at a very slow rate.

Since her magic had this oddity that allowed anyone in contact with it to be healed, this device made sure that she could do so from distances, and that it used less magic for more effect.

She looked at her desk of notes. She had been living in a cave ever since she escaped the lab. In honor of her friend, she had painted a portrait of them side by side, smiling at each other. She had a copy of it with her at all times.

' _Now then… What do we have next to work on? Let's see here… Two projects as of now. A weapon for more offensive based attacking, and a suit. A winged, blue suit that allows me to fly if necessary, using once again, little to no magic. What to do first? I have my Caduceus Staff already.'_

She continued looking through her notes at the various designs, lists, and all of her miscellaneous things.

' _I think it's best if I make my offense now. It never hurts to be protected.'_

And so, the teen spent her days in her cave, gathering things to work with, selling things to towns in order to buy material for her projects. She had plenty of food for both her, and her phoenix. Speaking of which, she never named her. She just couldn't come up with a name. She decided that she'd name her whenever she met back up with Lena. No use in waiting around.

' _Well then. Let's get to work.'_

 **Fairy Tail Guild Same Timeline as Angela**

Natsu sat around in his house, just sitting at his dinner table. His mother, Iris, was still asleep. They had been in Fairy Tail for almost three years now.

He was just sitting there, when the door burst open and he heard a crash. But when he went to check… Nothing was there.

His eyes scrunched as he concentrated to find any scent. He couldn't.

Wait, no, he could. It's just… The scent disappeared and reappeared.

Almost as if-

"Would you mind helpin me out here?" He heard a distinct, female voice.

Then he saw a teenager, maybe 5 years older than him. She had brown hair, a thin profile, and looked like she'd ran a couple hundred miles.

And suddenly, she just… disappeared. Then reappeared?

"Sorry, sorry, if I stop moving I'll fall out of time."

This made Natsu even more confused. "Fall out of time?"

"Y-yeah, it's a long story that I can probably tell if I ever become stabilized."

"So uh… What do you want me to do exactly? I'm not very knowledgable on much, but I can build some things. I built this house, actually. Of course, my mom helped with a lot of it."

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to get a time lacrima, some sort of lightweight metal, and a whole lot of any type of wiring you've got."

"Hey, before we do anything, what's your name?"

"Hm? Oh, the names Lena. Lena Oxton."

 **AN: Well I hope this wasn't to awkward for you. I personally have an odd time reading crossovers, so I hope this decent. Now, I don't have a definite pairing for Natsu. Before you try to pull some shit, he's only being paired with FT characters. Not the Overwatch characters. If worse comes to worse, I'll have the pairing as Natsu x OC (surprise OC), so feel free to vote on anyone (except for Lucy).**

 **Parts of this chapter inspired by: Foretold Destiny, by Hek'UnnSkipper**

 **Song: Rationale - Fuel To The Fire (The White Panda Remix)**

 **Genre: EDM**


	2. Chapter 2

_Back_

 _Fairy Tail retold with a crossover and different events. Fairy Tail x Overwatch. AU. Yuri. Angela x Lena._

 **AN: Alright! A lot less feedback than I normally get, but that's understandable considering I haven't fucking written anything in a while. Eh, oh well.**

 **I got some shit wrong about the whole time thing with Tracer, but that'll be resolved in this chapter. Kind of. I cringe every time.**

"Pretty name to be honest with you, but what exactly do I need to do, to help you?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I've been constantly thinking of a way to somehow… anchor myself to the current time? It's a device that allows me to travel time as well as control my own body time. Like, I could probably run faster or something like that."

"So how do we get this done? Or, how do _I_ get this done?" Natsu asked.

"Oh shut up. If I wasn't constantly traveling time, I would do this no probl- yeah there would be a problem, never mind…"

"And that problem is?"

"Well, uh… The whole wiring is going to be difficult for me, and I've been studying this stuff in my spare time whenever I get the chance. I'd suggest help from another person to make this easier, but that isn't necessary."

"Well, I'll go into town and buy some stuff. You make yourself at hom- oh that's right the whole time thing… You've gotta keep moving to stay in time, right?"

"No no I messed up the explanation, I can just… disappear without wanting to. It's the result of a teleporter going all wonky when I escaped some sort of prison like thing."

"Well just… I don't know, do your best to stay here while I get the stuff."

"I don't have control over it, you know!" She yelled to him as he ran down the dirt path leading into Magnolia.

 **An Hour Later**

"Oh come on, where is he?" Lena asked, her British accent still very well there.

"And who might you be?" Iris asked after she exited her room to see a complete stranger sitting at her kitchen table.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, I'm here because your son wanted to help me… I've sort of been uh…"

"Displaced. I can tell because the power of your scent is all sporadic."

"Well, he said he'd go into town to get some supplies to build something to help that. I reckon you're his mother?"

"Yes, I am. Not biologically though. I took him in when he was a kid and taught him dragon slayer magic."

"Hold on, what? So… You're a dragon…?"

"Well yes, Queen of the Fire Dragons to be exact, but right now I'm technically human."

"So uh-" The two continued talking for a lot longer while they waited for Natsu to return.

 **30 minutes later**

"Hey, I'm back!" Natsu yelled as he burst through the door. "Oh, hey mom. Lena you wanna get to work now? I've got nothing planned so I thought we could do this all day."

"Oh, yeah, sure. Can I see the material real quick?" She asked. He agreed and gave it to her. It was… Interesting. It wasn't any known metal to her, but the dragon in the room could recognize it right away.

"What exactly is this? I honestly can't tell."

"It's a mineral called Malachite **(The Skyrim type. Not the irl type)** and it's a rather durable, strong, and flexible metal."

"It's a beautiful green to be honest with you."

"Oh believe me, it looks a lot better when it's been smelted down. It loses a lot of color, but instead, it's more like a blue green or a teal."

"Let's get to work! We can shape the stuff using your fire since it should be hot enough to melt it. We can cast some thin parts to make the frame since you say it's durable and flexible. After that, we need the time lacrima to be infused with some magic. We do some complex wiring and…" She went on and on, talking about all her plans to make this thing work.

"Mom… Are you getting any of this?" Natsu asked.

"Y-yeah… For the most part. It might just take a bit to adjust since her accent is foreign to us. I have the general idea, but you're going to have to figure out the wiring."

"... And I have everything drawn out here while you were gone! The dimensions and everything else are shown, and you should be able to make this."

 **14 Hours Later, 10:30 PM**

"Wow that took a lot longer than I expected…" Iris said to herself. Next to her, was a sleeping Natsu. Next to him… A sleeping Lena. She had continued working even after both fell asleep, extremely focused on the task at hand.

Taking one look at the two's positioning, she could tell that she wasn't the one for Natsu. She would grow up to be more like an elder sister to him. Sort of like how Erza has been.

Lena on the other hand, was easy to read. She could tell based on her laughable, joking nature, her scent, and a whole lot of other factors, that she already had someone she cared about. And that person was female.

She smiled at them. She could actually view Lena as her own. She had told her of her life story already. How she had been locked up and tested on. She didn't give much information about her time there. Only the fact that she had no blood relatives left, and no place to call home at the moment.

She placed the transparent teal contraption on the kitchen counter before picking up Natsu and bringing him to his bed, before picking up the teen and placing her next to Natsu.

She kissed both of their foreheads before heading to the door. With one last look, she smiled and gently closed the door.

She felt good.

She felt like a real mother.

Not a dragon.

But a human mother.

And she liked the feeling.

She put a hand over her heart as joy spread throughout, and she went to her own room right across the hall. She slid into bed, and dreamed of her future with her "children". A happy future. One with little conflict.

 **The Next Day, 5:00 PM**

"And that should do it…" Natsu said, as he stepped away from the "Chronal Accelerator" as Lena called it. It had taken him all day to wire and rewire the device, and it was extremely tedious work.

Half the time, Lena disappeared while giving him instructions, and sometimes would appear a minute later, or an hour later. Whenever she was gone for over 5 minutes, he decided to take things into his own hands and figure it out himself. Whenever this happened, she would have to take note of what he had done, to continue instructing him on what to do.

The things he had done were helpful, surprisingly. Whenever she was stuck on something, he made some suggestions that sped up the process of making the thing work.

It was tedious, and the two would constantly find themselves annoyed or overwhelmingly happy whenever they made progress.

"So, let's see how this works," Natsu said as she put it on.

It was surprisingly maneuverable. Being made out of metal, she found it amazing at how flexible she still felt while wearing it. To finalize everything, Iris had placed an enchantment on the device that made it grow with her, always be clean, stay on her unless she wanted it off for whatever reason, and enhanced how durable and flexible the metal was.

Well, everyone was happy.

Now that they had solved her problem they realized something odd.

They hadn't been to the guildhall at all today not yesterday. And pretty soon, people were gonna be worried.

"Ah crap, we gotta go to the guild… Lena, you wanna join Fairy Tail? We're always open for some new members," Natsu told the girl.

"Well, I've got nowhere else to be, so I don't see why not."

And the three left the house, going to the guild.

When they made it there, Natsu was met with an iron fist, while the other two that were with him weren't harmed at all.

"Geez, what is your problem, Erza?!" He asked as he held his head.

"That's for making all of us worried about you," she said. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick since you haven't been to the guild in a while."

"Sorry… I was helping Lena here with a little problem that she had. Everything's been fixed, so there isn't anything to worry about."

"Lena? I've never seen you before."

"She's new. I kind of found her crashed in my house. Literally."

"I assume you brought her because she wants to join?"

"Yeah, she has no one else to go to. She does have someone to look for though."

"A friend. We escaped from a 'prison' together. There was this… this teleporter thing that I was interested in. I activated it, and I underwent an odd condition, where my cells would displace randomly. Natsu and mom fixed that problem, so I've gotta wear this thing now, and I'll be fine," she said, not noticing that she referred to Iris as "mom", while holding the chronal accelerator.

"So, kid, what color and where?" Mira said as she walked up.

"Orange. On my chest."

"Tryin'a get Natsu to notice you?" Mira asked with a suggestive smile."

"Although I wouldn't really mind, I don't plan on going for the kid. I've got someone else on my mind. I always have, even before I got here," Lena said.

"And who might that be?"

"Her name was Angela. She's the friend from what I said earlier."

"Lena, you wanna go on a job with me?"

Her attitude made a complete 180 from sad to hyperactive. "Sure thing, Natsu! What're we doing?

Fairy Tail would never be the same, with the hyperactive kids.

 **Time Skip|Where the anime started off**

 **Hargeon|Docks**

A teenage girl was found sitting with her feet over the edge of the docks. She had a beautiful blonde in an odd, unique hairstyle. It was short and simple.

She donned an elegant skin tight suit of what seemed to be some sort of blue metal. If one were to actually pay close attention to her back, they would find lines that outline the shape of wings.

She sat on the docks by herself, as workers of all sorts such as crew, cleaners, and just general people walked about.

She was in deep thought, though, no one would be able to guess about what.

' _Where are you, Lena?'_

 **In a nearby alleyway**

"Who the hell do they think they are using my name!?"

"Natsu, calm down."

"What're you? My mom? How am I supposed to calm down when someone's out here using my name for who knows what?!"

"If it was something major, don't you think that officials would've reported to Fairy Tail by now?"

"Oh right… Good point. But that doesn't mean they might use it for something terrible!"

"Dammit Natsu…" Lena said with a facepalm.

"Don't you 'dammit Natsu' me. I have a very just reason for being this worked up."

They made it out of the alley to see a crowd of people, surrounding a seemingly floating man.

"Is that supposed to be him?"

"Yeah probably. Let's just beat him u-"

"Natsu you can't just go around beating people up. Why don't we confirm that it's him using your name, then we beat him up."

"I mean, I guess that works…"

"Hey, are you the 'Salamander'?"

"Why indeed I a-" he didn't get to finish. Why? Well, he found himself on the ground with unresponsive limbs.

"Oh come on, why'd you have to use the tranquilizers?" Natsu whined.

Lena simply rolled her eyes before stowing her weapon away.

It was a handgun. Modeled after an artifact found plenty centuries back that had been in a museum. It was made to shoot magic bullets, unlike its museum counterpart which was said to have shot metal bullets.

The weapon it was modeled after was called the IMI Desert Eagle. A weapon classified as a .50 caliber. It supposedly had the power to shatter decent sized hard rock at the pull of a trigger.

It may not seem like much, but considering that it was made centuries before, and that it was said to be one of the most powerful handguns in the world, it was pretty impressive.

Not to mention the design was beautiful.

It was matte black with hints of crimson.

It was designed to fire any type of magic, and unlike its older counterpart, it was able to fire at ridiculous speeds based on the user's input.

A dissipating release mechanism kept blowback to a minimum, while still giving it that kick to make it seem like you aren't playing with a toy.

Lena loved the thing. Natsu made it for her a couple years back, along with a holster.

"Natsu, we don't really want him beaten up too badly since the Rune Knights have to pick this guy up. He's a slave trader."

"Well, we did what we came here to do. Maybe we could get some food then head back?"

"Yeah, food sounds good about now."

So they left for food.

 **Back at the docks**

"Angela Ziegler?"

"Yes?"

"We've been looking for you."

"For what reason?"

"We heard you had a specialty in healing magic, and we were wondering if you could help us out."

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go to bed, that's all."

Those were the lasts words she heard before feeling extremely drowsy, and passing out.

"Let's get her out of here while no one's here to stop us."

 **With Natsu and Lena**

"Hey, Lena, is something wrong?"

"Something's… Off… Stay here, I'm gonna go outside real quick. I'll call you if anything happens."

She walked out of the restaurant to see what looked like a kidnapping.

Using the chronal accelerator to manipulate her time, she was back in the restaurant next to Natsu.

"Someone's being taken outside, we have to go."

She burst through the door with Natsu right behind her, and the two rushed down to the docks.

Running down to the boat that Lena saw, she went full speed and knocked someone overboard with a fist, then followed up with a kick to a crew member who was readying magic.

She turned to see another crew member go overboard courtesy of a dragonslayer's shoulder.

"Haha! See ya, bud!" He yelled to the people that were sent over.

He turned to the stairs leading below deck, and ran with a fiery foot, to kick anyone that may have been at the bottom of the stairs.

And boy were they surprised.

He fought his way through the cargo area of the ship to come across a room. He kicked the door down, and was faced with a woman with a person' gun against her head.

"Get away or I'll shoot her."

"How about we just talk this through?"

"Not gonna happen buddy. It's either you back off, or she's done."

"Alright… Just um, how about we-" Natsu was cut off as the man collapsed due to a tranquilizer to the head.

The woman wasn't left unscathed though. She suffered a bullet wound to the leg, because as the man fell, the trigger was pulled.

"Shit, let's get her out of here. That gun went off as it went down," Natsu said as the two rushed towards the falling woman.

Lena got one look at her and immediately recognized who it was.

"Angela…"

 **AN: Yeah I know I know… Why haven't I been updating? I don't really know. Lazy. Can't think of anything.**

 **Well, I was at my cousin's house so I had time to do this as there was pretty much nothing to do.**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **New SAO KiritoXArgo fic should be out as well if you aren't following me (shameless self promotion).**


End file.
